To Whom It May Concern
by Wicked Wonder
Summary: Being nosy has its rewards... slash on hiatus, but will be finished... eventually.


BMW

"To Whom It May Concern"

Summary: Being nosy has it rewards...

Rating: R (watercolor sex, language, and the slash lives!)

Setting: End of 7th season AU. Cory and Topanga, and Shawn and Angela never got back together after their breakup. And there's some OOCness, but hey, I'm crazy like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I promise to put them back the way I found them.

Feedback: Is not a river in Egypt. Vixxxen@rocketmail.com

For: The usual crew, for putting up with my crazyness. To my betas, love ya'll lots, and special thanks to Sugar. (If you don't know where I got this idea from, I'm gettin' you!)

=============================================================Jack:

It all started because of Shawn.

I mean, yeah, Eric and I had something to do with it too, but it was mostly Shawn's... fault?

I can't really blame him, so I don't know what to call it.

Well, let me back up a bit.

Most people wouldn't think of Eric Matthews as being shy. They usually have a lot of descriptives for him, and painfully shy is almost never on the list.

I happen to know he is though. Like, when we first started going out, I was all for the PDA's and stuff, but Eric would blush furiously if I tried to take his hand. 

"Jack!" he would hiss, "Someone might see!"

At first I thought he didn't want anyone to know about us, and I was kinda hurt, but it wasn't that.

"I just wanna keep some things between us," he explained softly to me. 

I softened at that and smiled. "It's okay baby. I understand."

Now, another thing that people might not know is that I'm all for the schmoop. I mean, we have pet names (something I *never* did with Rachel), little gifts out of the blue, and we write notes to each other.

Pay attention, this is the good part.

So, the notes always started the same way, and were always hidden for the other person. They were usually short. I wrote the first one, the day after we first made love. I didn't think anything could be so right, and I wanted to let Eric know that without scaring him. So I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote fast. I stuck it under his pillow and left the apartment before I could change my mind.

When I came back, Eric was sitting on the couch, shaking with laughter. "Hey babe," he greeted me, smiling even brighter.

"Hi hon. Watcha got there?" I gestured to the sheet of paper clutched in his hand.

He smirked at me and read in a singsong voice, "'To whom it may concern, Eric Matthews is one hell of a piece of ass. Sincerely, Eric's Secret Admirer'. I don't know whether to be horribly flattered or horribly offended."

"Be flattered. Be very flattered." I breathed, as I leaned in for a kiss.

Oh, um, there's two more things you should know.

As shy as Eric is outside the bedroom, he's an absolute tiger in it. When I first told him that, he ducked his head, but afterwards, I received a note from him. 'To whom it may concern, Jack Hunter is simply the best person in the world to me. Signed, The Tiger'.

But I digress. Anyway, after I kissed Eric that day, he literally dragged me into the bedroom we shared. In the process of clothes removal, I asked him, "What about Shawn?" Not that I cared, but Eric would.

"Talked to him. Late class. Strip now."

With a request like that, how could I resist?

And the one last thing you need to know? It's kind of a biggie. You see, none of our friends knew that we were together. Neither Eric nor I felt the need to announce it like some big thing, but between Eric's shyness and everyone else's cluelessness, they were in the dark. We assumed they knew and didn't care.

If you don't know what they say about assumptions, well, you're about to find out.

I had left Eric a note. He was stressing about graduation, and I wanted him to know that I was on his side, so I brought him a bag of his favorite candy, and put it with the note next to the computer. I knew Eric would probably stop there.

Well, he did. But Shawn got there first.

Shawn:

I went up to the computer desk to work on a paper when I noticed a bag of grapefruit slices next to a folded note. Looking for a name and finding none, I opened the note.

'To whom it may concern, I love Eric Matthews and want to share my forever with him. Sincerely, Eric's secret admirer'

I read the note through and laughed aloud. Forgetting about homework for the moment, I went and got the phone. As the phone rang, I drummed my fingers impatiently.

"Hello?" 

"Cor, it's me. Did you know that your brother has a secret admirer?"

"Really? Who is it?" Cory asked predictibly.

I sighed softly and explained patiently, "It we knew, it wouldn't be a secret."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Cory cried in frustration. "Do we have an idea of who it might be?"

"I don't," I mused, as I examined the note again. "So I'm thinking, we find this mystery person and hook 'em up with Eric. He needs someone in his life."

"Why Shawny, getting sentimental in your old age?"

"Bite me," I replied warmly. "Anyway, do you know where the girls are?"

"Probably off doing something together. I haven't spoken with them all day."

"Okay, well, I'm coming over."

"See you in a few then." Cory hung up the phone and I grabbed my things and headed back out the door. 

Eric:

I arrived home a little later than usual, because of having to stop at the library for this final. As I stumbled through the house, I noticed that the computer desk was in a state of disarray. I walked over to it and sat down in the chair, I noticed a bag and a piece of paper sitting next to the computer. I read the note and smiled softly. As I opened the bag of candy, the door to the apartment swung open and Jack walked in. "See you got your surprise," he commented as I put one of the grapefruit slices in my mouth.

I nodded, my mouth full. "Fank oo," I told him, the swallowed and repeated, "Thank you."

"No problem. So how did everything go so far?"

"As good as can be expected. I was stressing, but I guess I really did know the material. I just have the history final left, and then it's over!" I wiped imaginary perspiration off of my brow. "I will be so relieved."

"Good to know." Jack sat down on the couch and I migrated over to him. As I sat there, munching on my candy, Jack went over the news of his own finals. "And my psych one went well too. So really, I can chill until graduation."

I nodded as I set the candy down on the coffee table. "Good deal. Know what? I think we should celebrate our success on our finals."

Jack looked at me, eyebrow raised. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Why don't we go out to dinner? I know that Italian place you like is still open."

"Let's go!" Jack leapt up and I followed, laughing.

Cory:

When Shawn knocked, I was ready to put away my books for a moment. "Come in," I hurriedly said. "I think I fried my brain on the last test."

"Which one?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Does it matter? They all kicked my butt. Wanna see?"

"Ooh, flirting so early! Does this mean what I think it does?" 

I laughed. "What do you think?"

"Put the rubber band on the door."

"Already there."

Later, I turned and tried to think of why Shawn had come over in the first place. "Weren't you supposed to tell me something about Eric?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

"About the note I found, remember? I figured that this person might like Eric a lot."

I looked at Shawn wonderingly. "What's with the ambigious pronouns? I noticed that earlier."

"The thing is, the handwriting was a little too..." Shawn stopped and fumbled for a word, "masculine for me to just say, female."

"No hearts above the i's, I guess then," I commented.

Shawn punched me lightly and continued, "And you know I think it's all good that a dude is crushing on Eric-"

"I should hope so," I interrupted.

"So whoever it is, we'll get them together and see what happens."

"I always knew you were a hopeless romantic," I smirked.

"Man, it's your bad example rubbing off on me," Shawn said, frowning a little. "Yeesh. Next I'll be helping little old ladies across the street or something."

"As opposed to the kicking that you do now," I snarked. "Are we recruiting the girls for this one?" 

"Sure thing. We could use something to break up the monotony of finals."

"Okay, we'll give them a call and then touch bases, all right?"

"Good deal. Now, less talk, more action."

"_Again_? Man, you're insatiable!"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all."

Jack:

"Am I ever full," I announced, as we walked slowly around campus.

"I told you to skip the tiramisu, but did you listen? No!" Eric eyed me with not one whit of sympathy.

"But it's my faaaavrite!" I whined.

"So no complaining! You don't hear me crying about my creme brulee'!"

As we were playfully bantering, I happened to see Shawn tearing across campus like a man possesed. "Wonder where he's heading?" I commented.

"Who knows. You know," Eric mused, "he's been kinda secretive lately."

"That's the truth. He needs someone in his life." I mused on that, as the wheels in my head started turning.

"Yeah. Ever since he and Angela called it off, he's moped around."

"It's the same way with Cory. I wonder," I started, then trailed off. "Nah, it'd never work."

"What?" Eric asked curiously. 

"What if we hooked Shawn up with Cory? No, hear me out," I said, seeing Eric's skeptical face. "It could work. First, we hear them out on how they would feel about dating someone a little... unconventional. And we take it from there!"

"What about the fact that they're straight?" Eric asked.

"No one's that straight," I said dismissively.

"Says the guy who had to be convinced that looking at other guy's butts was not a straight activity."

"It isn't?" I asked innocently.

Eric swatted me on the arm. "Be serious! If we're attempting to do this, we're gonna do this right. No half-assed attempts like locking them in a bedroom or something."

"What about our notes?" I asked slowly, as a brainstorm hit me.

"What do you mean, what about our notes?"

"Well, we could send them notes, from the other person, except that we won't put their names on them. We could put them in secret places, and do the big one where they meet and realize that they love each other!"

"Been reading Harlequin Superromances again?" Eric asked drily.

I ignored his sarcasm and continued, "And it would be easy, and we could recruit the girls on this one. They would love to do something like this!"

"That actually makes sense!" Eric said teasingly. "Okay, let's put this in motion."

Topanga, Angela, and Rachel:

"We do realize that our guys are total dolts, right?" Topanga asked, after the girls received the second phone call.

"I think it's kinda sweet," Rachel said. "They're trying to help each other out. And they think that we don't know what's going on!"

"Well, I think they should'nt find out too soon, okay? Let's have some fun with this first," Angela said, eyes sparkling.

"Deal," Topanga and Rachel said together, laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is the first chapter! Let me know what you think! Until next time...


End file.
